pikalugiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gary
Gary the Gadget Guy (AKA Agent G), i Club Penguin`s inventor and the owner of the Sports Shop. He likes wearing a white lab coat and his special curved spectacles, and enjoys eating Fish Dish Pizza, and is almost always seen drinking coffiee in the HQ. In http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Buddy_Listan issue of The Penguin Times his eyes appear like Sensei`s but smaller and thinner. Gary also doesn't own Puffle. In Penguin Times Issue 200, it was mentioned that Gary would make an appearance at the Festival of Fight 2009 and he did. Also, in the section "In Focus: A Waddle Down Memory Lane", the quote at the top of the page was by G. Gary is the only person who has the keys to open his invention cabinet in Mission 7. He also has his own room in the Sport Shop He mainly comes to the Halloween Parties If you meet him you could get a stamp, a background and, if you're lucky enough, you could even add him to your Buddy List. Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin Some of his inventions are around the Island for use by normal penguin, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000, or 3000 (Mainly 3000.) 1000 is the prototype and 3000 is the complete version. It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the PSA since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 3000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on. Gary's Secret Gary is not the founder/leader of the P.S.A. This was proven because in Mission 10, The Director is seen on a TV screen and G is standing next to the TV. His role is somewhat close to what Q's is from the James Bond series (Q is a single lettered-name, so is G, possibly this is where Club Penguin got his name from). He is the genius behind most of the inventions in Club Penguin and appears in all of the Secret Missions Revealed in 2009, it was approved that Gary is very shy. So if you notice the quote he says Can you stop crowding around me!! He just gets nervous. Autograph During the Halloween Party 2008, Gary could be found in the Secret Labratory signing autographs. He could also be found during the Penguin Play 2008, along with the Penguin Band, Aunt Arctic and Cadence He appeared again during Festival of Fight 2009 at the Underground Pool the Tallest Tatt and during the Halloween Party 2010 at the Haunted House and the Dark Chamber. His latest appearance is during the Halloween Party 2010 at the Haunted House and the Dark Chamber. His appearances are mostly on special occasions and rarely comes randomly. He has no favorite server, so it is hard to locate him. Quotes *What is your emote status? *Tink tink tink *Pulls lever *I'm not a computer! *Lets do propeller testing! *Oh my! *One Super Soda Machine Coming Up! *Let's go to Rockhoppers Island! *Fixes *And we're off! *Interesting *Good idea! *Farewell Penguins *May I have some H20 water? *MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *There is a situation that needs my attention. *Good work fellow scientists! *I am very proud of all of you! *Can you stop crowding me? *Good work! *Let's go this way. *We're here! *A GHOST! *Just the wind. *Lets open this door. *A brick wall? *Lets go upstairs *This puffle statue *Writes down *Floating insterments? *Thanks. I will read them in my lab. *YOU ARE TURNING INTO MONSTERS! *IT IS WORKING! *Interesting observation *Takes more notes *Alright *There is something strange going on *Yes its halloween everything is weird *Yes i am rather good at escaping All Gary`s Backgrounds